Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and particularly to a vehicle that can travel using at least one of a motive power of an engine and an electric power of a driving battery.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-172138 discloses a vehicle including a driving battery and an auxiliary battery and configured to be capable of charging the auxiliary battery with the driving battery's electric power while the vehicle is in a state incapable of travelling (or in a state with an ignition switch turned off). The vehicle calculates from the amount of charge stored in the driving battery a period of time for which the vehicle when left unattended in the state incapable of travelling can nonetheless maintain a state allowing the auxiliary battery to be used to supply an auxiliary load with electric power (hereinafter this period of time will also simply be referred to as a “permissible unattended period of time”), and the vehicle indicates the calculated permissible unattended period of time to the user.